


not a date

by jjxneus



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Other, POV Second Person, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: Giwook invites you over to his studio, but it's definitely not a date, right?(it is)
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	not a date

**Author's Note:**

> it's soft-for-giwook hours and there's an awfully low number of fics in this tag so, tadah! this is based on a lil daydream i had ♡ i hope you enjoy!

Your phone buzzes in your hand just as you're about to knock on the door to Giwook’s studio. You can faintly hear the sound of him humming something to himself inside, accompanied every few seconds by the sound of his bass. 

He had invited you over earlier with a shy smile and his fingers nervously clinging to the bass guitar still slung over his shoulder. His thumb fiddled with a string as he stopped you before you left, voice soft as he'd asked if you wanted to listen to some of his music or watch some Adventure Time together later. You had nodded eagerly, your crush on him answering for you before you had even fully comprehended his question. But his eyes had lit up so brightly, his grip on his bass relaxing, that you found yourself not minding the ache in your heart. This isn’t a date, you reminded yourself. 

You glance down at your phone and are greeted by a text notification from Giwook himself. 

_ > did you bring a blanket?  _

Instead of answering, you knock on his door, hugging the soft blanket in your arms closer to your chest as you wait. Your eyes widen in concern at the sound of clattering and faint cursing sound out from behind the closed door, presumably as Giwook clambers out of his chair to greet you. You step back quickly as the door opens, feeling a smile spread across your face at the sight of Giwook’s wide grin as he sweeps back his BMO blanket curtain and enthusiastically beckons you in. You take a tentative step forward, glancing around as his fingers wrap around your wrist to tug you in further into the small studio, as the door swings shut with a small thud behind you. 

“I’ve just got to finish up some editing then we can start watching!” He explains, flopping back down in his chair as you make your way over to a pile of pillows in the corner. 

“Take your time,” You reply with a smile, “Should I be plugging my ears?” 

He laughs and shakes his head, warmth filling your chest at the sound of it, “No, you’re allowed to hear some spoilers. But, ah, it’s not finished yet so it won’t be as good.” 

You kick his chair playfully, “Pfft, it’s gonna sound amazing no matter what because it’s you.” 

He turns his head back towards his screen but you could swear you see a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. You sweep your blanket over your legs as you settle in, unable to stop yourself from watching Giwook as he works. A comfortable silence falls between the two of you, punctuated by him muttering to himself and the music of his latest project. Your body sinks further into the pillows and your eyes flutter closed. Giwook begins humming again, his voice soft and soothing, and you find it suddenly difficult to stay awake. 

-

You wake up to Giwook calling your name softly as he slides under the blanket beside you, pressing his left shoulder against your right one as he nudges you awake with a cheeky smile. You elbow him back gently as you sit up properly, hoping you don’t look as flustered as you feel with the sudden close proximity. He balances his laptop carefully atop your laps, halfway between the two of you, an episode already loaded and waiting. 

“You still cool to watch tonight?” He asks softly, checking your face for any sign of discomfort or exhaustion. “Thanks for coming by even though it’s so late.” 

“Of course!” You nudge him again, biting your lip to stifle your yawn. “I love hanging out with you.” You reach your left hand out from under the blanket and click play as he shuffles some of his pillows around before sliding even closer to you, his legs pressed against yours. 

This isn’t a date, you tell yourself again, as much as you wish it was. He was just cold and wanted more of the blanket, that’s all it was, you couldn’t let yourself get your hopes up. He didn’t like you back in the same way, although there were times where you doubted the truth of that thought. Touches that lingered too long to be friendly, sometimes you would feel his gaze on you but not when you turned to stare back, the way his smiles seemed to be brighter and wider when he was with you. 

You do your best focus on the screen but the warmth of Giwook leaning against you begins to lull you back into your half-asleep state. Finn and Jake begin to blur together as the episode continues and you let your head rest against Giwook’s shoulder, tensing up as you await his reaction. He glances down at you for a second, purple hair flopping down over his eyes as he places his left arm beneath the blanket. 

“Getting sleepy again?” He whispers as the end credits of the episode play. 

“Nope.” You answer stubbornly, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach as he laughs breathlessly. He’s so close, he would be close enough to kiss if you weren’t so afraid of what would happen to your friendship. 

The next episode begins to play automatically but your focus is already shaken. You blink a few times, eyelids feeling heavy, until you feel his arm brush against yours under the blanket. You glance up at his face as best as you can without moving your head. He’s biting his lip as his hand slides closer to yours, his gaze still focused on the laptop screen although it’s clear he’s paying as much attention to it as you are. His fingertips are just centimetres away from yours and it feels as if you’re both holding your breath, waiting to see who will close that gap first. 

You close your eyes and move your hand, nerves be damned, and slowly, carefully, intertwine your fingers together with Giwook’s. He holds your hand gently, his thumb rubbing small circles against the back of your hand. 

This isn’t a date, you remind yourself, but you’re not sure you really believe it anymore. 

-

You wake up again a little later, the weight on your legs is gone - he must have closed his laptop and moved it to the side after you fell asleep - but the two of you are still holding hands beneath the covers. His head is heavy on top of yours, his even breathing signalling his own asleep state as you let yourself cuddle closer. Somehow in the time you were both asleep, your legs have become tangled together. Giwook mumbles something in his sleep and shuffles closer to you as you swallow thickly, impulse control all but shattered in your half-asleep haze. You turn your head and press a soft kiss to his jaw before settling your head against his shoulder again, cheeks burning. 

The last thing you feel before you fall asleep once more is Giwook pressing a kiss to your forehead and squeezing your hand in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/feedback appreciated!! ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
